Never known heretofore is a production technology for L-allysine acetals. All that is known is a process for producing the racemic compound D,L-allysine ethylene acetal which comprises 8 reaction steps starting with dihydropyran (Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry, (3)9, 1237 (1995)). However, this racemic compound cannot be utilized as a synthetic intermediate in the production of medicinal substances.